


hwo to train ur dragn in be d

by kirkland_strider



Series: fanfictions for dummies [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, dragon sex probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkland_strider/pseuds/kirkland_strider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>toothless and hiccup have the sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	hwo to train ur dragn in be d

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is ks and i am a filthy dragon fucker

toothless and hicup were flying over the ocean when they saw an isl nad in the distan c

"GO to th isle tooless' said hiccup and Then they flew there

the sun was doing teh thing where it becums nighttim e and it was very romantic looking 11/10 stars

"wow this is a **gr8** view" hiccup shoted . into the distanse

tooth;ess agreed

"kidna wish astrid was here hiccu said saddish "so THAt i could kiss her mout

h"

toothful gave him a look that siad "u dotn need ur gf to have a good tiem hiccpu" or mayB he was just hungr for fish idfk

"ur right toolthess. we should do it rn." hiccup Decided and so toothles

    laid down in the grass and ofered up his body

FASt forwaRD like five minutes and you could hear sh out sof "OH TOOTHL UR SO TIGTH"

"GRAFHGU _GHGRESFHGTG'_ roared lesstooth

ther was a swoosh ing noise and it was. astrdi she looked veyr mad

'HICPU WTF R U DONG TO THAT PORO DRAGNO." she Questioned

hiccups pulles hsi dingaling out of tootlhesses body and it became the flAMING SWORD, he had in the secnod movie and he stabed astrid in her stomac arean

she fell of the cliff and died porbably

"now wher were we" said

hiccup

tool , growled hornily

hiccuo reenters the dragns body with a LOUd moan and he cummed immediate

toothlses was unsatisfied so he pickd hiccups body up and penetr8ed his tigh t enterance

hccup cried because it was painf and he came again and toothles thrusted into hsi weak human body

BUTT it turned out that dragons cum fir e so after like three mor times of hiccp cumming . toolthess came into hiccs asshoel and burned him al up

hicpu died because he was not ~~st r~~ ong enough to wihtstand drango cum

"h cifup" his dad sed when he cum into the afterlief. "WHY DID u fuck that DRAG on"

"i did it 4 hte vine" hiccpon whispered into the nigh t

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke obviously i hope u enjoyed


End file.
